


Distraction

by MCRdrugist



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCRdrugist/pseuds/MCRdrugist
Summary: Rhett and Link are wound up way too tight and need to relax a little so Rhett plans a fun night designed to distract them both.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Distraction

"Rhett, what are you doing?" Link asked as he shrugged Rhett off of his neck where he'd been kissing.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Rhett asked, moving back in to kiss at Link's neck, which he knew was his biggest weakness.

"I think you're trying to distract me by turning me on." Link shrugged Rhett off again and gently pushed at his chest.

"Oh good! You figured it out!" Rhett slid his hand down Link's thigh then back up until he was brushing his cock.

"Rhett, come on, I've got to get this paperwork done." Link tried to ignore Rhett's advances, but was finding it increasingly hard to do. He hated to admit it, but Rhett was getting to him, making his cock perk up in interest.

"You've been working on that paperwork for the last three nights," Rhett said just this side of whining. "You must take a break."

"It's complicated paperwork," Link sighed and put the papers down to look at Rhett. "I'm almost done with it. One more night I promise." Link picked up his paperwork again and tried to focus.

Rhett sighed and laid his head on Link's shoulder, "Well the thing is, tomorrow will be too late."

"What do you mean?" Link asked with brows furrowed in confusion.

"I didn't want to say anything, but I'm ovulating." Rhett smiled sheepishly at Link feeling a bit like he was trying to talk Link into sex. Which he kind of was, but they had been trying to have another baby for almost six months without success yet and it was important they had sex when Rhett was ovulating.

"Seriously? I thought you weren't due for another week?" Link sighed and set his paperwork down again.

"I'm a little early this month," Rhett smiled nervously and shrugged a little. "But ovulating aside I read about some stuff I want to try with you. I think it'll be fun."

Link pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in defeat, "Babe, remember the doctor told us that having sex just because you're ovulating is a bad idea. It adds all this extra pressure we don't need."

"I know," Rhett said and rubbed Link's arm a bit. "I don't want to have sex just because I'm ovulating. Is it a factor? Of course it is, but you need to relax. You've been wound up so tight the last few nights you haven't been sleeping well. I want to try something new with you that I think will really help you relax. Come on, the paperwork isn't due for another week you can afford to take one night off."

Rhett was right, Link had been strung so tightly the last few days trying to figure out this paperwork and he really could use a break, but also Link just wanted to finish the work so he could relax and forget it ever happened. On the other hand he hadn't slept well in days and he could tell it was affecting his thinking which was making it even harder to understand the last few pages of his paperwork. 

Link chewed on his thoughts for several long moments, chewing on his inner lip while he did it, until he finally came to a decision. He leaned over to set his paperwork down on his bedside table and turned back to Rhett. "Yeah, you're right. I could use a break."

"You mean it?" Rhett asked hopefully, perking up and smiling. "You're not just doing this because I'm ovulating? Cause if you are I'd rather we not do anything."

Link chuckled softly and cupped Rhett's face in his hands before stealing a kiss, "I promise I'm not doing it just because you're ovulating. You're right, I need to relax. I haven't slept well the last few nights and it's affecting my thinking. One night off won't kill me. So what do you have in mind?"

Rhett gazed between both of Link's eyes for a moment and saw no deception in those bright blue orbs. Once he was sure he smiled and nodded before getting out of bed. "First I'm gonna give you a massage so take off your shirt and lay down on your stomach."

"A massage might put me to sleep," Link warned, but stripped his shirt off anyway and instead of neatly folding it and placing it on one of the chairs in the room like he normally did he just tossed it in the general direction of the chairs and tried not to let it bother him too much.

"I'm not worried you'll fall asleep, you never have before. Besides there's one more part to the massage," Rhett crawled onto the bed and threw his leg over Link's hips, sitting on his butt as he took the blindfold he'd grabbed and folded it before pulling off Link's glasses and placing it over Link's eyes. "You're gonna be restrained." Rhett whispered in Link's ear as he tied his right hand to the headboard then repeated it with his left hand.

"Wait, what? I didn't agree to that part!" Link struggled a little against his restraints, but quickly realized he was very secure.

"You trust me, right?" Rhett asked with his lips close to Link's ear.

Link shuddered a little and licked his suddenly dry lips, "Of course I trust you."

"Good then trust me enough to give up control. I promise you'll enjoy it." Rhett kissed the back of Link's neck before sitting back up to grab the warming lotion he'd bought. "And if it'll make you feel better we can have a safe word."

"A safe word?" Link asked nervously.

"It's a word, or phrase, that you use if you want me to stop. If at any point you don't want to keep going you say your safe word and I will stop immediately no questions asked."

Link didn't honestly think Rhett was going to do anything he wouldn't like, but it still gave him a sense of security knowing they had a safe word. "Okay, yeah lets do that."

"Okay, what's your safe word?" Rhett opened the bottle and poured some lotion into his hands. He set the bottle aside after closing it and rubbed his hands together while he waited for Link to come up with his word. "Make sure it's something you'll remember and be able to think of quickly, but not something you'd normally say during sex."

"Okay, um..." Link paused as he tried to come up with a word to use and finally settled on, "Pineapple. My safe word is pineapple."

"Alright, if you want to stop for absolutely any reason at all just say pineapple and I'll stop. That's my promise to you, okay?" Rhett leaned down and pressed a kiss between Link's shoulder blades, taking note of how taught his muscles were already.

"Okay," Link said with a nod and tried his best to relax his muscles.

Rhett knew how hard it was for Link to give up any kind of control to anybody, but especially his control in the bedroom. Even when Link bottomed, which he had done for most of their relationship, he still had to have some kind of control over the situation. So it wasn't lost on Rhett what it meant that he was even willing to try to surrender his control and he was determined not to disappoint Link. "Do you want me to tell you what I'm doing before I do it or just go for it?"

Link decided in for a penny in for a pound, he wanted to do this right and make Rhett proud of him. "Just do it, but warn me if you're gonna inflict any pain."

"Inflict pain huh?" Rhett chuckled softly and brought his hands down to Link's tense shoulders to begin massaging. "You kinky bastard. Do you think I'm gonna whip you or something?"

"Maybe. Or paddle me, its not like we haven't used a paddle before during play." Link tensed up even more very briefly when Rhett started massaging him, but was able to force himself to relax pretty quickly.

"That's only for when you've been a naughty boy." Rhett leaned into the massage as he started hitting knots in Link's muscles. "Tonight is all about your ultimate pleasure."

"Hey I'm all in when you paddle me. Turns me on," Link admitted with a blush creeping over his cheeks.

"I promise I'll give you a paddling session soon, but not tonight." Rhett got more lotion on his hands and started moving down Link's back, doing his best to work out all the knots.

"Can't help thinking that you're the one trying to get pregnant, I should be doing this to you," Link moaned as he became putty in Rhett's hands.

"You've been more stressed out then me this week." Rhett dismissed Link quickly. "Besides, helping you relax relaxes me. I've done a lot of research on the best ways to help you relax so humor me."

"You did research?" Link felt a little choked up thinking about Rhett taking time out of his day to look up ways to help him relax. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"You loved me unconditionally and let me love you in return," Rhett whispered in Link's ear before taking it between his teeth and tugging gently which made Link moan. "God you are just full of knots." Rhett said as he added still more lotion to his palms and went to work on his middle and lower back.

"What you're doing feels incredible," Link moaned as he melted into the mattress below him, almost completely forgetting about his restraints.

"We should hire a massage therapist to come to our office on a regular basis. We both could use the pampering and I'd bet money some of our staff could use it too." Rhett focused on a particularly large knot near the bottom of Link's back on his left side.

What Rhett was doing hurt a little bit, but it felt so good the pain was minimal and nothing to have Link use his safe word. Link was moaning almost nonstop as Rhett worked out his knots one by one. "I would not object to doing that. I didn't even realize how many knots I had. Regular massages could only benefit us."

"How are your arms?" Rhett asked, moving his attention to where Link's arms were suspended by the bindings.

"I completely forgot about my arms," Link admitted with a little laugh.

Rhett skimmed his fingertips up and down Link's arms, causing goosebumps to break out all over his skin and pulling a shiver out of Link. Rhett smirked to himself and bent down to add feather light kisses all over Link's shoulders making him shudder again. "Let me know if your arms need a break."

"I will," Link panted and couldn't resist grinding his crotch into the bed a little.

"Uh-uh, none of that now Mister," Rhett said and swatted gently at Link's butt.

"I can't help it!" Link groaned. "I'm so turned on right now." Link was actually pretty surprised at how quickly he'd gone from uninterested to unbearably turned on.

Rhett hummed a little and ran his fingertips down Link's back again, "Well I'm telling you now it's not allowed and if you keep it up I may be forced to punish you."

Link groaned at the thought and flexed his toes. "What if I want you to punish me?"

Rhett snorted and shook his head again, "Well I hadn't intended tonight to include any spankings, but if you force my hand I'll have no choice."

Link moaned quietly and had another full body shudder. "I'll try to be good, but I don't know how long I can control myself."

"Well try your best for me." Rhett got off of Link's butt and reached down to strip away his pajama pants leaving the younger man completely naked now. He got more lotion on his hands and proceeded to massage the back of Link's legs and his feet for a few moments before deciding it was time to move on. "Now that I've got you all relaxed, time for the next bit."

"What's next?" Link asked without thinking.

"You'll see," Rhett answered as he leaned over to grab the candle he'd lit earlier. This was a special candle designed for pouring over skin, it burned at a lower temperature so it wouldn't burn Link's skin. He held the candle a couple feet above the middle of Link's back and slowly tilted it until the wax began pouring out. Rhett poured a line starting near the top of Link's spine all the way down his back then back up again. He stopped pouring and bent down to blow on the wax adding the cooling sensation of his breath to the mix.

Link jumped when the wax first hit his skin, he hadn't been expecting the heat the wax gave off. He couldn't hold in a loud moan as Rhett trailed it down his back and it made him shudder repeatedly. Without thinking Link rocked his hips against the bed again and gasped for air. "Rhett that's... yeah," he breathed with another groan of pleasure.

"What did I say about grinding?" Rhett asked with pleasure coursing through him at the way he was making Link lose control.

"I'm sorry! I didn't even know I was doing it," Link groaned and tugged at his bindings a little. He was desperate to touch Rhett, but knew he wouldn't be allowed.

"Don't do it a third time, Link," Rhett warned as he set the candle back down to let it burn down some more. "I'll be right back. I need one more thing." Rhett jumped up and quickly went downstairs to get a glass of ice. On his way back up he couldn't resist peaking in on their sleeping daughter just to make sure she was okay. He could tell by her breathing that she was sleeping deeply in her new toddler bed so he left and returned to their bedroom, making sure to lock the door behind him just in case.

Link found himself squirming while he waited for Rhett to come back. He didn't particularly like being left alone when he was tied up and so vulnerable, but he dealt with it as best he could. He took the opportunity to grind his crotch into the bed a little bit and just barely stopped before Rhett walked into the room. "Where'd you go?" Link asked as he felt the bed shift next to him.

"Ran downstairs to grab something and peaked in on Lily." Rhett set the glass of ice down and started picking the cooled wax off Link's back.

"She okay?" Link asked with a small shudder.

"Yep. Passed out cold cuddling her teddy. Looks like an angel." Rhett reached over to grab an ice cube once all the wax was pealed off Link's back, he pressed the ice to the top of Link's spine where the wax line started and rubbed it slowly down his back once. He reached over to grab the candle again and this time pressed the ice to Link's back, rubbed it around in a small circle, and poured the wax over the cold skin. "This okay?"

Link was almost in sensory overload, the rapid and stark contrast of the cold ice to the hot wax was almost too much to handle. He was squirming like mad under the sensations, desperate for it to stop or desperate for Rhett to do it a whole lot more, he wasn't sure which. "Huh? Yeah 't's grea'," Link barely managed to answer, his words slurring together a bit.

Rhett smirked at how drunk Link sounded, knowing he'd taken Link to a deeper submissive level than he'd ever been before and feeling proud of it. He noticed Link grinding his hips against the bed again and decided to punish him gently for it. He brought his hand back and smacked Link's ass twice, once on each cheek, making Link yip in shock and then moan in pleasure. "If you come on the sheets I will make you clean it up with your tongue and then make you change the bedding." Rhett whispered dangerously in Link's ear.

"I'm sorry!" Link gasped as he began to shake under Rhett.

"I think you need a break," Rhett decided and set the candle back on the bedside table and the ice in the glass. "If I untie you, will you behave?"

Link nodded weakly as he shook continuously, "Promise. Be good," he slurred out.

Rhett untied the restraints from around Link's wrist, leaving them attached to the headboard for now, and laid down next to Link so he could hold him. Rhett held Link until he stopped shivering and he had come back to his senses a little. "You okay?" Rhett asked when Link lifted his head and pushed his blindfold up.

Link nodded as he rubbed at his eyes a little, "Think I just overloaded a little."

"Do you want to keep going?" Rhett ran a hand down Link's back soothingly.

"Is there the option to make love to you now?" Link asked as he rolled on top of Rhett and settled between his thighs. "I feel plenty relaxed and if we keep going I might come before I get inside you."

Rhett grinned and reached up to pull the blindfold off Link's face completely, "Oh absolutely that's an option. Tonight's all about you and if you want to make love to me now than let's do that." Rhett wrapped his arms around Link's neck and smirked a little, "Though I gotta tell you I was planning on rolling you over and riding you while you were all tied up."

"You mean so I couldn't touch you while I was inside you?" Link asked as his brain frizzled out a little again at the mere thought of how hot it would be to join him in his bed, maybe Jessie would watch or join. "Or see you?"

"No I was gonna take off your blindfold, but not let you touch me." Rhett let his fingers slide up and down Link's spine while he pondered his options. "And I had a couple more sensory items to use on you."

Link moaned before bending down and kissing Rhett hungrily. "Lets save that for another day, I wanna touch you too much to be tied up again."

"Okay, but can I still ride you?" Rhett bit his lower lip and half smirked up at Link.

"You bet your sweet ass you can," came Link's instant reply as he rolled them over so Rhett was on top now. "Do you want me to prep you?"

"Nah," Link said with a shake of his head. He sat up in Rhett's lap and reached to grab the lube from the bedside table drawer. "I wanna open myself up on your big cock."

Link moaned and squeezed Rhett's ass cheeks in his palms, "Fuck. Go for it."

Rhett squirted some lube into his palm and reached behind him to take Link's cock in his hand and stroke it lightly a few times, just enough to spread the lube before getting up on his knees and lining the head of Link's cock up with his entrance. He knew he'd have to go a little bit slower since he didn't open himself up any, but he didn't care as he slowly began sinking onto Link's cock with a long, drawn out moan of pleasure. Rhett let his weight do all the work as he impaled himself ever so slowly until he had taken every inch Link had to offer. Rhett paused and bent down to kiss Link while he slowly rotated his hips in small circles trying to open himself up a little more.

"Rhett... baby. God you feel good," Link panted between kisses while he touched every inch of skin he could reach except for Rhett's cock. These last few months sex had changed between the lovers. It had become more about getting Rhett pregnant first and any pleasure they had was a secondary concern. There had been a few times where Rhett didn't even come at all, but tonight was the complete opposite. They weren't even thinking about getting Rhett knocked up, they were focused on their pleasure and each others pleasure.

Rhett sat back up in Link's lap, leaned back to brace his hands on Link's thighs, and slowly began to lift off Link's cock. He took his time building up his speed until he was moving as fast as he could manage. "God Link! You feel so big!" Rhett moaned, shifting his position until he was laying down on Link's chest so he could kiss him while he continued to fuck himself as fast and hard as he could.

Link couldn't stop touching Rhett everywhere he possibly could. His hands frantically roamed Rhett's sweaty skin while they kissed and he started thrusting up into Rhett as he dropped down. They worked together, racing each other towards their climaxes. "I'm close Rhett!" Link moaned into Rhett's mouth.

"Good!" Rhett moaned. "Wanna feel you fill me up while I'm coming just from your cock."

"You first!" Link demanded and tried to thrust even harder up into Rhett while fighting to hold back on his orgasm. He wasn't sure he'd be able to hold out long enough to get Rhett over the edge first until he suddenly felt Rhett stiffen around him and then begin to pulse around his cock, his tight muscles squeezing and releasing repeatedly until Link couldn't hold back for another second. Link buried himself balls deep inside Rhett and moaned his name as he unloaded inside him.

"Fuck," Rhett panted several long minutes later once he was able to move again. Rhett rolled off of Link and laid down next to him, heart still racing and breath still coming in pants.

Link chuckled and pulled Rhett in for a lazy kiss. "That was incredible," he said when they broke apart and settled into a cuddling position with Link's head on Rhett's chest.

"I don't think we've had sex like that since before Lily was born," Rhett said through a yawn.

"You might be right," Link agreed as his eyes grew heavy. "We haven't really taken the time to enjoy ourselves in a long while."

"Well we need to start taking time again." Rhett yawned again and stretched his entire body before rolling away from Link to pull his pajama pants back on and tossed Link his. "We owe it to ourselves. Sex shouldn't be rushed or just about getting pregnant it should be thoroughly enjoyed by both parties."

Link nodded and cuddled back into Rhett once they turned the lights off and he laid back down. "I promise to be more mindful of that from now on."

"I promise too." Rhett kissed Link slowly before laying down and quickly falling asleep with his body still buzzing with pleasure.

*~*~*~*~*~

A few weeks later Rhett sat on the toilet turning the unopened pregnancy test around and around in his hands until he'd gathered enough courage to open the box with shaking hands. He'd already taken so many of these tests, all of which came back negative, that he was almost too scared to take another one. He didn't know if he could take another negative result.

He was a little extra hopeful this time, because he hadn't noticed the discharge that came when he passed an unfertilized egg. Usually he noticed it within a week of his ovulation and it had already been more than two weeks. Rhett said a quick little prayer before finally taking the test.

"We'll know in about three minutes," Rhett told Link once he came back out of the bathroom, test clutched in his right hand. Rhett sat on the bed next to Link and took his hand nervously. "I'm scared Link."

"So am I," Link said and kissed the back of Rhett's hand. "If this one comes back negative do you want to keep trying?" 

Rhett glanced over at their daughter who was propped up at the head of their bed watching one of her shows, "I don't know." He answered truthfully. "When you got pregnant with Lily we barely had to try. What if I can't get pregnant? I want to carry a baby so badly, Link, but every negative test is like a dagger to my heart."

Link had gotten pregnant within two months of them actively trying for a baby. It had seemed so easy for him and watching Rhett struggle with failure after failure killed Link. "Listen, if you want to take a break from trying or just stop trying all together I'll support you all the way. I know how hard this has been on you and I hate watching it tare you up inside."

"Thanks," Rhett sighed and kissed Link gently. "I don't know what I want to do if we get another negative. I'll have to really think hard about what I want to do."

Link nodded, "Take your time with it, don't rush into a decision you may come to regret."

Rhett's timer went off and he took a deep breath and tried to still his shaking hands. "Here we go," he said softly before turning the test over in his hand and exposing the little window for both of them to see. Clear as day Rhett and Link read the word _pregnant_ on the read out. They looked up at each other with huge grins on their faces and kissed each other passionately. "Hey Lily, guess what!" Rhett said as he swooped his daughter into his arms. "You're gonna be a big sister!"


End file.
